Malice makes the heart beat faster
by hidden stranger
Summary: Myrtle has always felt the need to humiliate and taunt Lilo, when will she ever get what she deserves? Warning, first Lilo and Stitch story so be merciful!
1. Chapter 1

A/N, Hey this is my first Lilo and Stitch story so be merciful with the reviews, Oh and if you are against lilo stitch fluff then don't read it! This takes place right after the first movie

Disclaimer : I never claimed to own lilo and stich and I never shall

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

The sunlight broke through the window of the Pelakai home, shining upon everything in its path. It drifted upon a slumbering seven yearold with soft black hair and tan skin. After stirring for a few moments, pretending that she could sleep through it, Lilo gave into the fact she had to get up. She sat up on the top bunk of her bed, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes, yawned and looked about the room until she finally saw her best friend Stitch still snoring away on the bottom bunk of the bed. Lilo cllimbed down and sat down to watch him sleep so peacefully. It was funny to her, Stitch was originally a creation for pure destruction, but now he seemed more like a teddy bear to her. Sure he had done his fair share of wrecking havoc, some of the things she had found out soon enough was that coffee and coconut cake were two things that should NEVER come in contact with him. She stood up and brushed her fngers against his furry head, gently combing his fur with the back of her hand. It was still too early to be waking him up, they didn't have to leave at least for another few hours.

_Sure, you get the bed that doesn't the sunlight in your face in the morning_

With that thought she headed downstairs for some breakfast. In the kitchen she saw Jumba sitting at the table with a newspaper in hand.

"Ah, good morning to you littler earth girl. It is being very early in the morning for you to be up and about is it not?" He said in his thick Alien/russian accent. Lilo smiled and pulled up a chair.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd just start the day, why are you up?" Jumba chuckled slightly at this,

"mmm, evil genius is thinking of certain new experiment's elements of carpentry." Once he had finished his sentence, Pleakly's voice became very apparent.

"YOU'RE DOING WHAT!!!!" The one eyed alien came racing into the kitchen. Jumba shrugged

"What, is only being idea.."

"The last idea you had nearly killed me!!!" Lilo giggled at Pleakly's outburst, knowing this would lead into one of their many arguments. Taking her cereal and toast into the living room, she turned on the TV to watch the rest of the movie they didn't finish last night. A few minutes into the movie Stitch dragged himself downstrairs and stumbled into the kitchen for something to eat. He walked over to the toaster and put two pieces of bread in, but accidently slipped and fell to the floor from his not being fully awake.

"AGA BOOTEN FRAGNAGA!!!" He he growled angerly as he dusted himself off. and got his toast. He looked around and couldn't seem to find his friend anywhere in the kitchen.

"Lilo?" Jumba closed his paper and looked down at his experiment, it was still pretty unclear to him how the last few weeks had changed his creation, changed his attitude, his whole outlook on what he was.

"The little girl is being in livingroom watching TV." Stich nodded and went into the living room, finding Lilo, he cameup and sat next to her on the couch. Nani headed out the door for her new job, stopping to give her little sister a hug and telling her not to get into any more trouble in class today. Lilo nodded, yet her fingers were crossed behind her. After a few more minutes of screams and gore from the movie "Friday the Thirteenth", Stitch and Lilo made their way to the hula school.

Nani had hidden the hovercraft too well this time, but it was only a few minutes walk to the school anyway. Upon arriving at the school on time for a first, Lilo entered first with Stitch following her down the hallway. About ten minutes later she say Myrtle and her friends walking down to the class, all talking about something relating to their dolls and some apparent teaparty that took place yesturday. Lilo had always felt the way they shunned her, the times that she ever got attention from them was when Myrtle felt the need to smart off. She knew she had Stich though and didn't need to rely on making friends with that group anymore. Stitch was a better friend to her than they would be anyday.

She and Stitch came into the class as Moses began to speak to the class abotu what would happen this week. Stitch left Lilo to her class and went over to a corner and sat down in a doglike fashion, curiously looking around the room for any possible food or ways to entertain himself. Lilo tried not to make any glances at Myrtle or her posse, but just pay attention to what her teacher was telling her. Yet even though she was listening, she had not taken notice that her teacher had asked her a question.

"Lilo?" She broke out of her trancelike state and looked up,

"hhm what?" The girls giggled to themselves as Moses repeated his question.

"Would you like to help me set up the stage for our next production?" She nodded happily, this ment she got to play with hammers and nails and other tools. This earned a huff from the redhead wit glasses,

"Hey while you're at it Weirdlo, why don't you build yourself a nuthouse that you can live in!" The girls laughed hard and Lilo looked at her in an annoyed face.

_Don't get mad, don't hit Myrtle...Don' let Moses see you hit Myrtle_

Lilo turned her attention back to Moses, "So what do you want me to do?" Moses looked down at his clipboard,

"lets see...could you help with the design of the titleboard, something original but, not too original." He knew of Lilo's very wide and expressive imagination often resulting in something rather disturbing. Lilo nodded and headed to the corner where Stitch began picking his toes. She sat down next to him and pondered what to draw. Stitch tried to help with the thinking process by standing on a book in a gargoyle like pose. Lilo laughed and shook her head at that idea. She then remembered the time he had put Nani's bra on his head with a cape,

_now THATS original!_

As they continued this possible ideas, Myrtle Emmonds headed in their direction. Stitch tensed up like a hissing cat and growled, if there was one thing he despised it was this obnoxiuos girl. Lilo tried to ignore her as the girl began calling her names and taunting her. Stitch did everything to keep from tearing Mrytle apart, the only thing holding him back was a promise he wouldn't get Lilo in trouble. Moses noticed this and walked over to the two girls,

"Myrtle I need you to help me set up the curtain, come." The glasses clad redheadd finally left the two alone and went with the teacher. Lilo glared at her as she walked away. Stitch put a paw on her shoulder, she looked at him and patted his paw as a thank you.

Class soon ended and the two picked up what they had brought and began to leave. As they were reaching the doorway, Myrtle and the other girls stopped them in the hallway.

"Hey Weirdlo! Why don't you go find some rocks to talk to, that'll be the closest thing you ever get to a friend!" Lilo tried to pass by her but the group stood unmoving. Lilo crossed her arms and tapped her foot, this day seemed to just go on and on and on.

"Myrtle, get out of my way or I'll tear ot your spine and use it to unclog my toilet!" This recieved an "ooh" from the clones behind Myrtle. Lilo balled her fists and glared at the rehaired abomminantion.

"You know what really gets me, how did you're parents stand you for this long." If Myrtle could feel what Lilo was feeling at the moment, it would be a sharp stabbing pain to the chest. Lilo felt her eyes begin burning with oncoming tears but she blinked them away, her fists were clenched so tight that she could feel the nails digging into her skin. Myrtle's confidence boosted as she had not been attacked yet.

"Oh am I getting on you're nerves WEIRDLO? Is it me, or is it the fact that you know you're parents never really loved you, its why they're not with you anymore!" After having said this, a gasp was heard in Mrytle's posse, even THEY knew she went too far. Their teacher had caught this last little part and could sense Lilo on the verge of attacking the redhead and he couldn't blame her. What this girl was saying was downright sick, noone sohuld be spoken to about what Lilo had to endure of losing her parents from an accident. He raced out to stop her from beating Myrtle senselessly but was shocked at what he saw. Lilo was standing still, not saying anything but looking at the girl in front of her with ultimate sadness and angst in her heart.

"MYRTLE!!!" Moses yelled, he had had it with this girl's constant stabs at Lilo's past and her family. Myrtle looked up at the teacher and then looked down at the floor, her foot digging into the sand, the teacher motioned for her to go into his office for a call home. Lilo grabbed her bag and pushed her way out of the school, Stitch tryin to keep up as the 7yearold ran harder and harder to her house. He hadn't heard exactly what the girl had said but he sensed that she was really upset. As they got in the house, Lilo rasn upstairs and slammed the door. Stich looked up debating wether to go up or if she needed to be alone. After a few minutes he braved the stairs to their room that seemed to take an eternity,

_could have used the elevator oh well_

He quietly opened the door and peeked inside, he saw her sitting on the bottem bunk staring at the picture of her once whole family, tears falling from her umber colored eyes onto her picture. She clutched it tight to her chest, hugging every memory she could grasp onto. Stitch came into the room and walked slowly up to her, taking a clawed paw and rubbig her cheek with it. In his broken english he spoke,

'ih Lilo soka?" His friend continued to hold the picture and slowly shake her head. Stitch was not the omst compassionate creature you would find, but that didn't mean he wasn't compassionate. He took all four of his arms and wrapped them around the distraught girl, brushing his furry face against her's in a soothing motion. She finally looked up at him, he could see all the pain in her eyes slowly but surely fade away. She threw her arms around him tightly and stayed like the for a matter of time. As they held eachother, Stitch looked up to the sky and then down to the earth child he was embracing, Myrtle would pay, pay dearly for what she had done to his friend.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

A/N, well I hope you liked it so far, yes I'm going to be putting the second chapter in action as soon as possible. Reviews are much appreciated. :)


	2. Facing the unfaced

A/N, Hey thank you for the reviews, I'm sorry for all the typos, sometimes I type too fast, anyway, new chapter!

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

The next morning as the girls came into the school, one short because Myrtle had been suspended for her behavior, their teacher announced that they couldn't practice because the older dancers were unable to attend the session today. Yuki, Teresa and Elena sat down and began discussing what Myrtle's mom was doing to her for getting suspended. About halfway through class, Elena noticed that Lilo had not even shown up. She walked up to Moses and asked why she wasn't there.

"Lilo wasn't feeling able to come in today, her sister called me this morning." Elena nodded in acknowlegement and walked back to the group and sat down to listen to the rest dicuss who was going to have the larger role in the preformance.

After school had gotten out, the girls ran out as they usually did in excitment of what to do with the rest of the day. Elena watched them run down the hill towards the beach before stopping and turning to her direction.

"HEY! Aren't you coming?" Elena paused for a secound before looking down the road she had never gone down before. She shook her head and told them to go without her. For some reason it was bothering her that Lilo had not shown up, sure she had never really paid very much attention to the girl but it just seemed too odd that she would miss a class completely. Elena could remember her coming in with a terrible cold but still excited to dance that day. The girl sighed and took in a breath of courage before heading in the direction she had seen Lilo go down, assuming it was to her house. The road that took her there was windy, paved and trees surrounded her, she felt somewhat like Dora the explorer in an odd sense. It took her fifteen minutes before she arrived at the one house that was inside all the hawian jungle. The house was white with a deck, car below it and an odd spaceship like tower in the back.

Yeah, this HAD to be her house!

She approached the steps leading to the door cautiously, as if there might be some kind of trap awaiting her. Finally reachig the door, she knocked once

no answer

she knocked again,

nothing

Leaning her head against the door she could hear Elvis Presley playing upstairs. She opened the door and peeked her head inside. From what she could see noone was here, but it seemed like there WAS someone though. As if the floor was lined with pins, Elena tiptoed her way inside, every step she begged herself to leave, but for some strange and unknown reason, she couldn't. Curiosity was a cat that was suicidal right now.

"Hello?" she called into the house, a thud came from upstairs, the sameplace from where the music was coming from.

"Oh yeah this was just a GREAT idea ELENA! Why not just get yourself killed by tresspassing?" she told herself as her body seemed to drag itself up the stairs toward the door that was marked with a sign in Hawaian for stay out. She got to the door and pressed her head against the door, someone was definatly inside because she noticed the tracks changing on the music. She took a deep breath, begged herself to leave and then opened the door. Looking inside she saw Lilo in her usual red dress, sitting silently on her bed, staring at her doll Scrump she held in her hands. There was a long pause before either of them said anything. Elena thought she might be in a trance of some sort, looking around her room she saw books such as Practical Voodoo and Telekineis, its all in your head. She had pictures all over her wall of random people doing nothing in particular that anyone seemed to think deserved a picture. Elena turned to leave (more or less run away and get as far away from that house as possible) but just as she moved,

"Why are you here?" The voice was soft and depressingly curious, she looked back at Lilo who was looking at her with her hed still facing the doll, but her eyes focused on her. Elena turned and faced her, unsure what to say at that moment.

"I..I um...noticed you didn't show up to school today." She said, Lilo lifted her head up slighly.

"So because I don't come and let myself be taunted and humilated, you feel like you need to come all the way to my house and bother me?" Elena felt guilt shoot through her as Lilo spoke,

"Well..I...just wanted to know if you were..alright." Every word Elena spoke, she got more uncomfortable. She looked around the room again, something seemed like it was missing.

"Hey where's you're dog?" Lilo looked up from Scrump,

"He's at the vet with my sister. They'll be gone till 5 tonight cuz Nani's got other errands." she said emotionlessly, Elena gave her an understanding nod,

"Wait so you're like, all alone here?" She realized what she said as she was saying it but was unable to stop the words in time. She saw Lilo's head go down, her face covered by her long straight black hair.

"sigh Yes." Elena walked over to the girl staring at her homemade doll. She sat next to her on her bed, this was really about the closest anyone had ever really dared to get to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." There was a quiet period, during which Elena felt as though the sadness and loss within the room would consume her if she didn't get out. Finally Lilo broke the silence,

"She's never going to change is she?" This question Elena knew was directed at Myrtle, she knew in her heart that it would be impossible for her to truly change.

"Well, I don't really know, I'm not THAT good of friends with her."

"I don't know what I ever did to her. I don't remember ever saying the kinds of things to her she does to me, can you tell me?" Lilo was looking straight at her, for the first time, Elena felt slightly more comfortable.

"Its, its difficult to say what goes through her head, why she acts like she does. I know that she didn't have any right to say what she did though. We were all shocked that she'd say that." She seemed to be making progress, Lilo smiled slightly, never had anyone of Mrytle's gang spoke against her.

"Thank you." Lilo got off the bed and put her doll on her pillow. She felt like maybe this girl was different, maybe there was hope for a friend out of her yet?

"Do you want anything to drink? I'm thirsty." Elena thought for a secound, should she? Was this a trick? Finally she agreed,

"sure, do you happen to have any milk?"

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

A/N, hey sorry for the short chapt, I hope this had less typos, some I cannot see for the life of me so I apologize in advance, thank you for the reviews so far, I'd love for more :)


	3. the heart stops when filled with maggots

A/n, Hey thank you to all the reviewers that have come in and readers of this story, There is no excuse that will suffice for making you wait this long and all I can say is thank you so much for not getting angery with me and sending me letterbombs :)

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

The day seemed to pass by relativly fast, around three thirty Elena knew she had to leave, so Lilo walked her to the door. As she opened it, Lilo looked at her and asked a question Tess had hoped she would not.

"Hey um...tommorow, whats going to happen? Are you still going to talk to me?" Elena flinched at the question slightly, how WAS tommorow going to end up? She rubbed her shoulder and sighed to herself.

"I'll...I'll see what happens." With that she left Lilo's house and headed towards her own. Lilo stood somewhat confused and slightly hurt, she wanted to trust Elena now, but she also had her doubts. Walking back in the house she turned on her favorite Presely album and laid on her bed and waited for her best friend to get home.

Stitch was a tad groggy from being drugged fourteen times, it was the only way Nani hyad been able to get him into the vet's office in the first place. He stumbled in after Nani and went up to his and Lilo's room. Opening the door and walking in, he went up to Lilo and sat down a foot away from her.

"How waz your day?", Lilo shrugged a little before speaking,

"Well...it was good actually. One of Myrtle's friends came over to see why I didn't go to class today. She and I spoke for the very fist time." Stitch tilted his head to the side in question,

"Why she come here at all?" His tone was with question yet there was a hint of disgust.

"I don't know, maybe she wants to be my friend, I want to be her friend but...I don't know if I can be." Stitch tilted his head in the confusion wrapping around his mind. How could humans be so difficult about letting people be their friends? He sat on the floor and thought for a moment of how he could try and help his best friend with this friend situation. After figuring out what to do, he patted Lilo on the head and climbed into his lower bunk while she went up into hers. It would be a better day for her, he promised that.

The next morning Lilo sat up rubbing her eyes and shaking her head. She knew she needed to go to school today, she actually disliked staying home for there was not that much to do around here anyway. She got down from her lofty bed, and got dressed for class. Shaking her alien buddy, they went down for breakfast to find cearel on the table and a rushing Nani, flying around the house looking for her left shoe. After giggling a bit, Lilo made Stitch give her back the hidden shoe, he handed it to her reluctently. Once breakfast was over, they hopped in the cruiser (I forgot what it was called) and sped off over the ocean.

Stitch stook right by Lilo as she entered the school, not letting his eyes off what was around them. When they came into the classroom, Lilo saw Elena on her way to go to the usual gang of friends that she associated herself with for so long. Lilo tried to not think about it too much, it was early in the morning, they had the whole day to prove their friendship to everyone, she would make them see eventually, she would make Myrtle Emonds know she had a friend besides her blue dog.

As the day went on, The class listened intently to Kumu's stories he would tell right before they broke for lunchtime, each one would end with a certain moral that he wished them to follow that day. Today it was honesty, being able to swallow your pride, your fears and let the true you be shown. During lunch, Lilo and Stitch waited across the room for Elena to come sit with them. Stitch kept looking at his friend to see if he could find out what she was thinking. He saw the girl Lilo spoke of yesturday, who was sitting with Myrtle's group chatting and gossiping. Elena finally looked at Lilo from across the room, Lilo looked up and smiled invitingly. Elena began to get up, but as she began to head to Lilo and her dog, Myrtle looked up in her direction.

"And where are YOU going?" she asked in a nasely snobbish tone. Lilo kept looking at her, Elena looked back at Myrtle and with a sigh, she sat back down in her place. Lilo looked as if the entire world had come to a crashing halt, Stitch took her hand in his paw, Lilo looked down at the floor in rejection, every possible feeling of betrayal flooded through her heart. She got up and began to walk out of the room, tears beginning to blind the way out. Kumu could not tell what upset his student, but he began to understand. As she got to the doorway she turned to look Elena in the eye.

"ALL I WANTED WAS A FRIEND!" she cried out, emotions taking her over, through her watery eyes she glared at the girl before her, "I JUST WANTED YOU TO KEEP YOUR PROMISE! Did you learn NOTHING from Kumu's story?" Elena felt the hot sizzle of guilt build up in her, choking her inside, he tried to speak, "I...Lilo...just

She didn't get her chance to finish as Lilo stormed out of the room, Kumu following right after her. Stitch began to to head over to them, he stopped and grabbed Elena by the coller and pulled her up to his face. A look of hunger, hatred and vengence in his eyes, he warned her, Speaking slowly so to keep in perfect english and full of venom, he raised a claw to her direction.

"YOU. BETTER .HOPE .SHE .OKAY!!!!" With that he threw her to the ground and went to his friend whom was crying in the arms of her teacher. Stitch Came over and hugged her, trying to push out his anger and keep only comfort to give to his friend.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

A/N, Well this was a retardely long wait and again I apologize!


End file.
